


some nights

by mxntparnasse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jehan isn't really in this but, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxntparnasse/pseuds/mxntparnasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a riot gone wrong leaves one dead and the others fucked to all hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	some nights

Grantaire woke up when he hit the floor with a thump. Screaming echoed around the room and for a second- _Jehan was bleeding. Their blouse was stained red and blood welled up between their teeth, staining their weak smile crimson. Grantaire grabbed Feuilly as he passed, shouting through panic to get help, this was going all wrong, the police had lain in wait, they'd known somehow_ \- no. He wasn't spread out on the hot pavement of the street where they rioted, this was the bedroom. This was his and- Enjolras! It must've been another nightmare causing him to scream like that. Grantaire scrambled up. Enjolras was thrashing, tangled in their sheets. His face was contorted in terror and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Grantaire grabbed a forearm and held it to the bed, keeping Enjolras from throwing him off as he climbed up to straddle his waist.   
"Ange? Wake up, it's me. It's just R. You're safe."   
It was another few minutes before he started awake. Still sobbing, he held his arms up in a wordless search for comfort.   
"I know," he said gently, sliding off to lay beside him and pulling him into his arms. "But it wasn't your fault, and I know you know that."   
"I convinced Jehan to come, though. If it hadn't been for me, they'd still be alive!"   
Grantaire sighed sadly. Every time he woke up like that, they had this discussion.   
"We knew Jehan. They would've shown up whether you told them to or not. They still would've gotten in his face, it still would've happened. It's not your fault."   
He moved so Enjolras' head was buried in his chest and let him sob himself ragged, until he finally drifted off into an exhausted sleep. 


End file.
